PJO Truth or Dare
by cookiesaredelicious
Summary: The demigods play truth or dare! You send the dares, and I'll publish them. Yet another one of my childish stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fic so don't be so hard on me, though flames are accepted along with any other reviews. Just please, please, PLEASE, read & review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Well what do you think? Isn't this FanFiction? If I owned Percy Jackson this would be in a book!**

Annabeth's POV

I yawned as I leaned back on my bed, snuggling in my warm blanket as sunlight streamed through the windows. It was a typical day. But all that was about to change as Thalia came barging into my cabin and yelling,

"Annabeth! Wake up! It's Percy's birthday today, and we're all playing Truth or Dare in his cabin with Clarisse, Nico, the Stolls, and Grover." That got me out of my bed. _I can't believe it was Percy's birthday and I actually forgot!_I thought as I changed out of my pajamas and quickly hurried after Thalia out the door. When we got to the Poseidon cabin, everybody was waiting for us.

"There you are!" Percy shouted, looking relieved. "We were waiting for you guys." He greeted me with a hug and a kiss. Some people were disgusted at that, and we finally broke apart after what seemed like ages when Nico blurted out,

"Get a room, you two! You're not the only people in here!" Thalia chuckled and winked at me. I blushed red as a tomato and quickly let go of Percy.

"Okay." Percy said. "I'll start. Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said confidently. Percy grinned wickedly.

"Okay, then, Clarisse, I dare you to propose to Mr.D!" Everybody started cracking up except Clarisse, who was staring at Percy.

"You going to chicken out?" Thalia asked with a smirk.

"Of course not!" Clarisse yelled, glaring in her direction. "Prissy, you are SO dead." she muttered under her breath. Then she ran off towards the Big House. We followed her and hid in the bushes. Chiron and Mr.D were playing pinochle, and a satyr was standing next to Mr.D peeling purple grapes as fast as he could.

"Hello, child." Chiron greeted when he saw Clarisse. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to Mr.D." Clarisse said, wearing a tight expression. She took a deep breath and said,

"Mr. D, will you marry me?" Behind the bushes, we were cracking up.

"I'm so gonna put this on HephaestusTube." Travis choked between laughs, holding up his video recorder. Percy was grinning smugly. Back at the Big House, Mr.D was chasing Clarisse around with a very purple face.

"Get back here, you insolent brats!" He yelled. Clarisse ran back to Percy's cabin, closely followed by everyone else. When we were all sitting down, Clarisse said,

"Okay, my turn. Now for revenge!"

**It's your turn now! Send me dares in a review, and I'll update when I get 8 reviews. I know that the Truth or Dare thing is overused, but I couldn't find anything else to write about.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I only got 6 reviews, and only 1 flame! So I decided to update early. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick to you?**

Percy's POV

"Percy, truth or dare?" Clarisse asked. I thought about it. _Should I do truth? Nah. Then she'll ask me about personal stuff. How about dare? No, truth._

"Um…dare." I answered. Gods, that came out wrong. Clarisse grinned at me evilly, almost like the way I had grinned at her.

"'Kay, Prissy-I dare you to call Zeus and insult him(**A/N: This dare was from IFoundAPickle.)**." I gulped. I had to insult my least favorite uncle(although I would never say that to his face), Zeus. At least he's Thalia's dad. I picked up the phone, sure that Zeus was going to blast me with a lightning bolt anytime soon. I dialed the number and Zeus picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" he said. "I am Zeus, king of the gods, and god of the sky!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." I replied. "But do you know what else I know? I know that you're a bucket of stinky poop, and your master bolt is really the world's biggest toothpick."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zeus thundered. "I WILL BLAST YOU TO HADES!" Then he appeared in my cabin, stepping on my shorts. My friends were cracking up and rolling around on the floor. I worried that Zeus might accidentally squash them.

"Those-were-the-worst-insults-I-have-ever-heard!" Thalia said between laughs. At the time, though, I had more to worry about than my friends laughing on the floor. Zeus was just about to blast me when Thalia finally managed to stop laughing and pointed out,

"Dad, it was a dare."

"IT DOES NOT MATTER!" Zeus thundered again. "ANYONE WHO DARES TO INSULT ME LIKE THAT SHALL ROT IN TARTARUS!" He raised his master bolt, and I thought that it was the end of me when a fresh sea breeze blew in and my father appeared. Poseidon chuckled and told him,

"Chill, brother. As much as you would like to, just because my son was dared to insult you, as you daughter-" he pointed to Thalia "-pointed out, does not give you a reason to incinerate him." Zeus looked at me disapprovingly. Then he disappeared with a flash, leaving the smell of ozone hanging in the air. Poseidon followed him back to Olympus.

"Okay," I said. "Now that we've got THAT done-" I glared at Clarisse "-it's my turn again. Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Nico replied. Connor Stoll grinned.

"You really wanna pick dare?" he asked. "Percy's dares are nasty."

"Too late." I said. "Nico, I dare you to propose to Thalia while Artemis is there watching, then make out with her with Artemis still in the room (**A/N: This was from Karin.2499!)!"**

"Told you." Connor said mischievously. Nico called Artemis and moments later she appeared in front of us. He borrowed Annabeth's ring, got down on one knee, and pleaded,

"Thalia, will you marry me?" While the rest of us burst out laughing, Artemis just stared in absolute shock. Her expression changed from shocked to furious when Nico grabbed Thalia's face gently and kissed her for like 20 seconds. When they finally broke apart, Artemis yelled at Nico,

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOVE ON MY HUNTER?" Thalia stepped forward.

"My lady," she informed Artemis, "It was just a dare."

"Oh, well, okay," Artemis replied. She turned to Nico. "It you make a move on her again, I WILL turn you into a jackalope!" Artemis disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Phew." Nico remarked, sounding relieved. "My turn! Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Annabeth shouted.

"Why doesn't anyone choose truth?" I wondered.

"'Cause they don't wanna sound like a chicken!" Travis declared.

"Annabeth, I dare you to let the Aphrodite cabin give you a makeover (**A/N: This was from Karin.2499 also!**)!"

**Cliffy! I'll leave you at that. Don't worry, I'll update soon or when I get 16 reviews. Review, PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter here! Sorry I didn't update the past few days, I didn't have time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother typing it.**

**Also, if you submitted more than one dare, don't get mad at me since I won't do all of them. I'll only do one or two. But I'll definitely do yours in a chapter sooner or later, if the people who vote on the poll on my profile want me to.**

Percy's POV (**A/N: Sorry if Percy's POV keeps coming, it just seems right for this chapter!)**

"What?" Annabeth spluttered. She grumbled and marched off to the Aphrodite Cabin for her makeover. When she came out, she was wearing a sea green miniskirt, a blouse, and loads of makeup. She looked seriously beautiful. My jaw dropped and I drooled. Then I noticed Grover laughing.

"Are you _drooling_, Percy?" he asked. "Over your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I protested, the same time Annabeth said, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah?" Grover smirked. "Then why did you kiss?"

"Okay, fine, she's my girlfriend." I gave in. "So what?" Grover started to say something but Annabeth interrupted,

"My turn! Grover, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare?" he said. Annabeth smiled and said,

"Alright, I dare you to eat a hamburger(**A/N: From Afro Samuri)**!" Grover stared.

"B-b-but that's m-m-m-meat!" he stuttered. "I c-can't d-do it!"

"A dare's a dare!" Annabeth declared. "It's too late to change your mind." Grover groaned and I handed him a McDonald's hamburger. He took one bite and turned green.

"Bathroom…" he managed to say before rushing into the bathroom and throwing up into the toilet. The Stolls started cracking up.

"Wow!" Connor chuckled. "I never thought that he would actually throw up!"

"I heard that!" Grover shouted angrily from the back of the room. "Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not a chicken!" Connor yelled.

"I dare you to dress up like a girl and hit on your brothers (**A/N: The dare was originally from teenkid100, but I thought it was interesting to make him hit on his bro)**, including Travis!" Connor just gaped at Grover, while everyone else was grinning widely, imagining it.

"I never knew that Grover was so evil!" he fake gasped, and pretended to faint. Everybody laughed, including Clarisse. Connor disappeared into his cabin to change, while Travis took out his brother's video recorder.

"Even though he's my brother, this is gonna be funny, so I'm gonna put this on HephaestusTube!" he said. When Travis came out, he was wearing a pink dress, makeup, and high heels that made him trip every step he took. It was hilarious. We laughed so hard that we couldn't breathe. He wobbled to Connor, who quickly passed it to Nico, who melted into the shadows to hide. Travis tried to swoon in a fake falsetto, making a very bad attempt to flirt with his very own brother.

"Oooh, Travis, you look so cute today!" he cried in a high voice, trying and failing to mimic the Aphrodite girls. I was rolling on the floor, and Nico almost gave himself away. After Connor left, Travis said,

"I wonder what my brothers will think…"

When he came back, he decided on Thalia.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" she answered, to everyone's surprise. We all thought that the sarcastic, tough daughter of Zeus would pick dare.

"What?" she demanded. "Nobody picked truth yet." Everybody agreed on that.

"Okay!" Travis yelled. "Thalia, have you ever fantasized about Nico**(A/N: This truth was from BluexEyedxBeauty.)**? You have to swear on the River Styx that you'll tell the truth." Thalia rolled her eyes and swore on the Styx. Then she said,

"No! Why would I? I'm a hunter for the gods' sake!" Thunder boomed from above. Obviously she wasn't telling the truth.

"Ugh. Fine." Thalia grumbled, and Nico looked hopeful. I was the only one who knew about his secret crush on Thalia. "But I was just fantasizing that I was beating Nico up-" she turned slightly red "-with pinecones." Nico looked slightly sad at this.

"Okay my turn!" she shouted. "Percy, truth or dare?" I groaned.

"Dare." I replied, looking bored and sounding freakishly like Mr.D.

"I dare you to summon Athena and kiss her (**A/N: The dare was from Deviant1 UK!)**!" she said evilly. My jaw dropped.

"B-b-but that's worse than Zeus!" I protested. "She already wants to kill me!"

"As Annabeth said," Thalia said smugly. "'A dare's a dare.' So you have to do it." I groaned again and called her. I hoped that Annabeth would defend me, because my life was about to end. When Athena appeared, I kissed her really quickly and pushed away. Athena was wiping her mouth.

"How dare you, you sea scum!" she shouted furiously. "Prepare to die!" She morphed into full battle armor and was about to strike when my dad came to the rescue again.

"Percy…" he said, waggling his eyebrows. "Did you do something bad again?" I blushed.

"Dad, it was a dare!" I protested. Poseidon turned to Athena.

"See, bookworm?" he said. "Why would my son even _want _to kiss you?" Athena thought. Then she announced,

"Very well. Be gone." and she disappeared. Dad winked at me before leaving, too. Thalia was laughing. Annabeth just stared.

"How many times do you need Daddy to protect you, Seaweed Brain?" Thalia teased.

"Only Annabeth can call me Seaweed Brain!" I shouted at her. Thalia nodded knowingly.

"Ah, your dear girlfriend." she replied. I face palmed. Why did everyone think we were a couple? _But you are, _a nagging voice in the back of my head said. _Shut up,_ I told it.

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Hmm…" he mocked thinking hard. "How about dare?"

"Then I dare you to go into the Aphrodite cabin and ask the hottest girl to go to prom with you (**A/N: This dare was from Red or Blue!**)!" I yelled. Nico sighed.

"Ugh. Fine." He walked over to the cabin and went in. We followed. I heard him say,

"Can the hottest girl in your cabin come to prom with me?" Then there was a clatter, and it sounded like every girl was fighting for him, since I also heard someone shouting,

"He's MINE! I'm the hottest girl in our cabin!" I looked at Annabeth and we burst into fits of silent laughter along with everyone else. When he came out of the cabin, he was covered in lipstick kisses, and we all went into fits of laughter again.

"Enough of that." Nico grumbled. "Travis, truth or dare?"

**Cliffy again! Sorry guys (and girls!)! Review and I'll update! **


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Just to let you know that I can't post these days, since I have to study for NJASK. Sorry! I'll post as soon as I finish testing, though. **

**P.S. So sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffy and lying about updating soon, when I actually can't post in a week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! Remember to go to my profile and vote on the poll! Review or vote and I will update. Or else the next chappie will NOT be posted! **

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Do I have to type it?**

**P.S. Sorry I didn't update so soon, I had to study for NJASK. And for those of you who also live in NJ and say that the NJASK was over a week ago, well, let's just say that I took it the week of May 9****th****, 2011.**

"_Enough of that," Nico grumbled. "Travis, truth or dare?"_

Thalia's POV

We all waited while Travis thought about it.

"Dare," he finally decided, after a good five minutes of pretending to think. Nico grinned and said,

"I dare to kiss Katie Gardner, then (**A/N: This dare was from SamayaK.)**!" Travis got up and called,

"Will do." he walked out of the cabin, and we followed, as usual.

"Do you think he likes her?" Annabeth squealed, which was soooo unlike her. I mean, is she turning into an Aphrodite girl? "They look so cute together!" I laughed.

"Annie, you're sounding like an Aphrodite girl." I teased. Annabeth glared at me, and I was lucky, 'cause believe me, if looks could kill, I'd be a puddle of goop by now.  
>"<em>Don't<em> call me Annie." she growled. Percy put an arm around her. True love! Eww. By that time, we'd gotten to the Demeter cabin. Travis quickly kissed her on the cheek and blushed a deep red, then ran back to Fish Boy's cabin with us.

"Why didn't you kiss her on the lips?" Nico complained.

"You never said where!" Travis yelled.

"But still…" Nico pouted.

"Nico?" I asked.

"What?"

"Shut up." He mumbled something about "Pinecone Face" and "useless cousins".

"Hey!" I shouted. "I heard that!"

"Heard what?" he asked innocently, or as innocent as he could get. I just glared, and willed a lightning bolt to come out of the sky and hit him in the arm. It set his shirt on fire, and Kelp Head drenched him. He glared at me, coughing and spluttering.

"My turn! Percy, truth or dare?" Travis said.

"Dare!" Percy shouted. _I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Fish Boy._ I thought.

"I dare you to- wait, get Annabeth to go out first." he replied.

"Great." Annabeth grumbled. "Now I know it involves me." Sucks for Travis she's an Athena kid. We pushed her out the door.

"Okay," Travis whispered. "Percy, I dare you to break up with Annabeth (**A/N: Sorry if these get annoying, but I have to give credit. This one was from klydo.)**." Percy's jaw dropped open.

"But…" he stuttered. "Fine." Percy grumbled after Travis gave him a look. He started outside. When he was gone, we poked our heads out of the windows and door to watch. Percy took a deep breath.

"Annabeth…" he began, spluttering a bit. I almost snorted. He was STILL nervous talking to his girlfriend after soooo many years. "I'd hate to break it to you, but I'm breaking up with you." Annabeth stared at him and started yelling. Sucks to be Fish Boy. Finally, she ran back to her cabin crying. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how. Great. Now I'm sounding like Seaweed Brain.* Percy ran into her cabin and explained that it was just a dare.

**Sorry guys, all of a sudden I like cliffhangers so much. Will update soon(I hope!)**

***In case you guys don't get it, in the books Percy says "I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how." a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in like, forever! I was really busy and the teacher was giving extra homework. Anyway, you can send dares again! There was some kind of misunderstanding, so I changed my mind. I also deleted the last AN, if you noticed. Send some truths, too. I'm going to credit you guys at the end of the story from now on. **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

I walked out of the Athena cabin, feeling really, really stupid. I couldn't believe that I couldn't tell that it was a dare. Like I said, I feel stupid. I didn't say that out loud, because knowing the Stolls, they would probably shout, "Let's call the press! A daughter of Athena actually feels stupid!" So I just sat down and waited for Percy to go. He glared at Travis, and yelled,

"Okay people! Shut up! Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare! What do you think?" Thalia replied.

"I dare you to let the Aphrodite Cabin give you a makeover, then sing Barbie Girl really girlishly at dinner*!" Thalia gave Percy the evil eye.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Jackson." she muttered. "Well, it's not even lunch yet, so…Clarisse truth or dare?"

"Dare, punk!" Clarisse shouted.

"Okay." Thalia replied. She had this evil manic glint in her eyes that made her look like a madwoman. "I dare you to dress up Chris as a girl**!"

"Fine." she grumbled. A second later, Chris was wearing a dress over his t-shirt and jeans. "Happy? Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss every single Aphrodite girl***!"

"Oh yeah!" Travis hollered. "I'm gonna get lots of kisses today!" When he came back, of course, he was covered in lipstick. "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Guess."

"Dare!"

"No duh! Do you think I'm a chicken?"

"Fine! I dare you to kiss Percy****!" My jaw dropped open. Nico wasn't the gay type. Plus, he's been dating Thalia ever since she got kicked out of the Hunt. Nico gingerly walked over to Percy and kissed him on the cheek. Then, he spit on the ground and wiped his mouth. I rolled my eyes. Percy didn't taste THAT bad!

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

**Okay guys I need you to review! Sorry this chapter is so short; I'm running out of ideas.**

**Credits:**

***-from DancingQueen411**

****-from TwinkleLights123**

*****-from ****percyslilsisAKAatlantajackson**

******-from thalico-freak-99-hecatejewl**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just wanted to say, thank you so much for the reviews, my faithful readers! *sobs* But unfortunately, I feel like this fanfiction is going nowhere. That is, absolutely nowhere, unless you count the garbage can. So, after days, weeks, even MONTHS of thinking, I have finally reached my decision. I'm going to discontinue this piece of crap. I'll leave it up, though. But again, thank you for all the reading and reviewing. I never thought I would even get to 100 reviews. *hands cookies to readers* I'm so sorry for not doing all the awesome dares in the reviews-maybe find another not-so-crappy story for them?**

**Love and cookies, **

**Alice **


	8. ULTRA IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR UPDATES

**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. **

Sorry if I disappointed you; this isn't an update, but it will tell you where to find the updates.

My new account is whotookmypie. I'll be rewriting and continuing some of my stories on there.

Check it out!

**Hugs, virtual cookies, and Fudge Flies,**

**cookiesaredelicious**


End file.
